Hermione's life can change all because of a secret
by WhiteBaroness
Summary: Hermione holds a secret that holds her past, present and future can she keep it from Harry and the others before it's too late or will it break free...
1. Dream of the past

**Chapter 1: Dream of the Past**

(Flashback)

"Lily, James get Harry and run!" Shouted Lily's best friend Emma Antoinette Granger as she ran up the stairs of the Potter's house with her husband Dan Granger and 2 year old daughter Hermione Granger.

"Aunt Lily wun, wun,'' said a scared 1 year old Hermione

Then Lily/James grabbed 1 year old Harry and ran to the Dursley's Household and then disappeared from sight.

"Emma, hunny we need to get ready he will be here any minuet, quick hurry get Hermione ready now, I love you!" commanded Dan.

Once they finished getting ready Dan looked like James Potter,

Emma looked like Lily Potter and Hermione looked like Harry Potter.

The only reason Emma/Lily wanted to do this was because she didn't want her best friend to die and she would die for her.

The door was unlocked by Voldemort he was here, "James, Lily come out, come out where ever you are."

"ADVDA KADERA." Bellowed Voldemort.

"Well Hermione looks like this is it Voldemort is here." Said Emma/Lily as she heard Dan/James crash to the floor.

"Give him to me you silly girl," "Never! I'd rather die than give my son to you." Cried Lily/Emma.

Then in a Flash "ADVDA KADERA" he bellowed again.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Emma/Lily

(End of Dream)

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed a 13 year old Hermione Granger.

"Hermione are you ok?" asked a worried 13 year old Harry Potter.

"Yes, Harry I'm fine thank you," lied Hermione acting as if she was fine.

"Hermione, I'm not stupid like Ron I know your not ok." Said Harry

"Harry I am fine but I'm going to see Dumbledore," whispered Hermione, then she walked out of the Gryffindor common room along the corridors, when she reached the gargoyle she said "Twix, Marsbar, Lemon drop err…Yorkie, finally." She walked up the stairs then knocked on the door, "Come in Miss Granger," answered Dumbledore.

Hermione walked in silently, she looked like she was about to cry.

Hermione didn't notice Professor McGonagall standing in the corner of the room, she sat down then broke down crying silently.

"Miss Granger what's the matter dear?", "Miss Granger please stop crying and tell us what's wrong." Said Prof. McGonagall softly

"Lily,…James, Baby Harry, Mum, Dad, Voldemort and Advda Kadera." Choked Hermione then instantly fainted.


	2. Scared for a Friend

**Chapter 2: Scared for a friend**

"Hey Ron! You seen Hermione today." Questioned a worried Harry

"No, why?" answered and questioned Ron

"I saw her this morning going towards Dumbledore's office after she screamed because of a nightmare and I haven't seen her since," answered Harry

"Oh, that's what the scream was." Joked Ron

Then walked down towards the Great Hall they went in to the Great hall and there was Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table she saw them and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Hey Hermio…" Harry went to say but Dumbledore interrupted

"Good morning children I am sorry to say that some children will be pulled out of school for there is a killer on the loose…Sirius Black." He said calmly no shock went around except for Hermione who knew he as on the loose but couldn't take it anymore because she knew him very well ran out of the hall to the DADA (defence against the dark arts) Professor Lupin

"Professor Lupin! There you are," huffing and puffing Hermione sat down.

"Hermione class doesn't start for another 45 minuets." Stated Lupin

"No Lupin its Sirius!," a sobbing Hermione cried to a very shocked Lupin

"Hermione, you know he can take care of himself try not to worry to so much," soothed Lupin.

"Ok" said a calm Hermione then walked down to potions.

"Hey Hermione you alright?" Harry asked "you ran out of the Hall when Dumbledore said Sirius Black."

"I'm fine Harry no need to worry." She lied, she even felt the need to tell him the truth.

"In now." Snapped Snape as he walked by the class went quickly by in a flash next was DADA.

"Good morning class no books today just wands please." Said Prof. Lupin in a cheery voice

"Today we will be facing a boggart can anybody tell me what a boggart is?" he asked.

"A boggart doesn't have a true form it takes place of what you fear the most." Replied Hermione.

"Correct Miss Granger 5 points to Gryffindor."

(Boggart scene)

While walking to transfiguration Harry looked worried, Ron well he was the same as always then Hermione walked off.

"Hermione wait" the Green eyed boy said

"No use mate, she won't listen." Ron spoke

"But, but…" stuttered Harry

"Don't try mate, no point."

Then they ran to class not wanting to be late like they were in first year.

"Mr Potter and Mr Weasley late again, not very good indeed sit down." Stated Prof.McGonagall.


	3. Liar, Liar Hermione

**Chapter 3: Liar, Liar Hermione**

(Hermione Pov.)

'**I hope Sirius is ok , I mean I know he has been hiding form the ministry for 12 years but still I'm worried I hope harry and the others don't find out my secret '** Thought Hermione

(No-ones pov.)

"Hey Hermione speak to me please" asked Harry

"What do you want Harry I was just getting to a good chapter," answered Hermione.

"Hermione I'm worried about you, you haven't been eating for two weeks c'mon talk to me it's not like I'm going to run away am I now." Spoke Harry

"Leave me alone Harry I thank you for being worried about me but there is no need to be, I'm going for a walk." She said calmly to Harry then walked off.

Harry just sat there amazed on how well she argued against his persuasion he just sat there mouth open wide staring into space then in came Ronald Weasley.

"Harry, stop gaping like a fish and get your butt down to the Quidditch pitch you have a game remember!" stated Ron.

"Fine I'm coming!" replied Harry still thinking of Hermione wondered if she will come to the game.

(Quidditch scene)

"Harry, Harry are you alright?" asked a worried Hermione.

"Of course he's not all right Hermione the dementors attacked him again DUH!" stated Ron in a matter of fact voice taking the micky out of Hermione.

"Ron, Ron! I'm fine and no need to take the micky out of Hermione now is there." Harry said in a warning tone.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright Harry!" exclaimed Hermione

"Yeah I'm fine nothing bad is there?" asked Harry

"No, Harry except that when you fell your broom crashed into to the Whomping Willow and it kind of…broke," said a sympathetic Ron.

Then Hermione ran out of the Hospital Wing unexpectedly and went to find Prof. Lupin when she did she asked him "Can you floo me to where Sirius is please?"

(Dialogue form)

Prof.Lupin: I don't know I mean how we can get past the ministry is out of my mind they are now watching every floo network in the wizarding world?"

Hermione: I know what about Dumbledore's floo network that's not being watched!"

Prof.Lupin: It isn't being watched but what's the password to the office?"

Hermione: Don't worry I know unless he has changed it," then they went to Dumbledore's office

Hermione: Yorkie.

Dumbledore: come in

They opened the door and went through

Hermione: Professor Dumbledore can we use your floo network to get to Sirius please?"

Dumbledore: Of course Miss Granger how could I not and remember to tell them soon

Lupin: Ready

Hermione: as ready as I'll ever be

Lupin: Grimson Place!

Hermione: Grimson Place!

Sirius: Who's there?

Hermione: SIRIUS!

Sirius: Hermione my sweet charming goddaughter how are you and what are you doing here?

Remus: that's what I wanted to know

Sirius: well then Hermione spill

Hermione: Well I would like you to get harry a Firebolt seeing his nimbus 2000 has broke pretty please ?

Sirius: well I'll see what I can do

Hermione: Thank you, Thank you and thank you love you bye got to go to school

Then flooed back to the castle and went straight to transfiguration

"Hermione why did you run out of the hospital wing earlier," whispered Harry

"Nothing just something I had to do which has nothing to do with you!" She whispered back.

Harry after transfiguration went to see Lupin and ask him if he knew what was wrong with Hermione

"Sorry Harry I don't know what is wrong with her sorry." Lupin lied

"Don't worry I'll figure out something." Replied Harry.


	4. How well you know your best friend?

**Chapter 4: How well you know your best friend?**

"Hey Harry, how are you?" Hermione greeted.

"Fine thanks, you ok?" Harry replied

Then Harry noticed she was reading the Witch weekly

"Hermione why are you reading that?" Questioned Harry

"Well there was nothing else I wanted to do, so I asked Parvati to borrow it to give me something to read," she answered

"Hey do you want to do the quiz How well you know your best friend?" she offered

"Yeah, sure why not what are the questions?" He asked

(Dialogue)

Hermione: Well let's see first we have:

What kind of weather do they like?

What type of food do they like?

If they played quidditch what position would they play?

Do they like Floo, Portkey or Broom?

What is their favourite piece of clothing?

Would I rather fall in love or do well in school?

Do I have a birthmark and if so where?

When was the last time they were really mad?

What is their all time fear?

Most spontaneous thing they have done?

" Well let's get started," Harry stated…


	5. Harry's Turn

Chapter 5: Harry's Turn

**Chapter 5: harry's turn**

"Ready Harry," Hermione asked

"As ready as I'll ever be let's see how well I know you." He replied

(Dialogue)

Hermione: What kind of weather do I like?

Harry: Sunny days so you can read outside and rainy days because you can dance about."

Hermione: Correct, What type of food do I like?

Harry: Italian food

Hermione: Correct, What Quidditch position would I be fit to play?

Harry: well you would be good as seeker because you would be fast on a broom if you got on one or chaser.

Hermione: Correct, Floo, Broom or Portkey?

Harry: Floo

Hermione: Correct, Favourite piece of clothing

Harry: School clothes

Hermione: wrong, that top you lent me back in third year summer and I've still got it.

Hermione: would I rather do well in school or fall in love?

Harry: that's easy do well in school

Hermione: wrong I think I would rather fall in love than do well in school.

Hermione: Do I have a birthmark and if so where?

Harry: yes you do and it is inline with your hips and is shaped as a wand.

Hermione: correct, how did you know that?

Harry: I accidentally walked in on you in the bathroom when you in your underwear.

Hermione: Crap, When was the last time I were really mad?

Harry: In third year when Malfoy got Buckbeak killed.

Hermione: Correct, What is my all time fear?

Harry: Getting a bad grade in school.

Hermione: Wrong, if anyone finds out my secret

Hermione: Most spontaneous thing I have done?

Harry: Starting the DA or breaking about all the rules.

Hermione: I'll give you that since you said both

Harry: hm… 7 out of 10 not bad

Hermione: my turn tomorrow bye Harry

Harry: Goodnight.

Harry went up to bed then had dreams out his best friend Hermione…


End file.
